A Knights Redemption, A Warriors Sorrow Omakes!
by noble4259
Summary: We got prank wars, singing competitions, ass obsessed fashionistas and a shit load more! Omakes galore! (Open for omake Ideas so review!)
1. Prank war

"Alright men! I now hold this first meeting of the guys only club!" Sun yelled cheerfully.

Neptune, Ren, Jaune and Mike just stared at him with uncaring expressions. "Why are we doing this? I was supposed to take Pyrrha out for a date." Jaune groaned in displeasure.

"Cause I want revenge! Yang stole my banana's and slammed my tail between a door! We gonna prank her ass back!"

Mike rose en eyebrow from this and looked at Sun. "Yang's my girlfriend so I will not be taking any part in this. Good luck!" He spoke and walked towards the door.

Sun smiled evilly and spoke, "I don't think Yang would appreciate the fact that you watch High school DxD and compare her to the big boobed redhead in it! Before you ask how, I saw you watching it when I was climbing around outside in trees. Hahaha! Also the fact that you have a fetish for girls in bonda-mpph!"

"Okay okay I'll help!" Mike spoke frantically as he covered Sun's mouth.

Sun broke away and spoke once more, "Mike will distract Yang while I sneak into their room to mess with her hair conditioner!"

"Wait wait wait hold the fucking phone! If there is one thing you do NOT mes with, it's Yang's hair!" Mike spoke with warning and Sun waved him off.

"You three will distract the rest of team RWBY and JNPR so I can sneak in!"

All of the guys sighed and relented to Sun. If he had blackmail material on Mike, he had blackmail material on the rest of them.

"Then onward my friends! I will finally get my revenge!"

 **(Outside RWBY dorm)**

"Sorry Yang." Mike mumbled to himself and knocked on the door. Yang opened it and leaned on the door frame with a smirk.

"Hey there Yaci. What's the occasion?" She spoke.

"Was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat? I'm buying."

She smiled at him and looped her arm around his, "Sure. Let's go have ourselves a little date."

Mike was screaming on the inside with what was about to happen when Yang woke up tomorrow.

 **(Combat arena)**

Jaune, Neptune and Ren were able to convince the girls to come with them to train so Sun could sneak into RWBY's dorm.

"If I win Renny, you have to make me pancakes and cover yourself in syrup when we're having private time!" Nora spoke with excitement.

Ren paled at this and nodded in agreement, "If I win, you have to give me breaks whenever we have our private time." Nora nodded excitedly and pulled out her hammer. The rest of the guys and girls watched as the two lovers fought each other.

 **(RWBY dorm)**

Sun crept through the room without a sound. He made his way to the bathroom and found Yang's shampoo. He brought up hair coloring that would make Yang's hair blood red like Pyrrha's and chuckled to himself. All of the shampoo went down the drain and Sun dumped all of the coloring into the bottle. He snuck back out and no one saw him do the deed. ****

 **(Next day)**

Mike was making breakfast, but was interrupted when he heard a scream that could shake the very heavens.

"WHO THE FUCK MESSED WITH MY SHAMPOO AND MADE MY HAIR RED!"

Mike shuttered at how pissed his girlfriend was and continued to make his bacon and sausage.

 **(RWBY dorm)**

Yang was pacing back and forth in the room with an aura of fury.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS! THEY'LL WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORED!"

Ruby felt bad for her sister, considering that Yang spends a whole hour before everyone wakes up just to do her hair. "I know who did it." Blake spoke with confidence.

Yang looked at her and hissed lowly, "WHO?!"

Blake walked towards her and showed a light blonde piece of hair only one other person had hair like that.

"Your boyfriend is dead Blake. I'm gonna get the test of the girls together and we're getting revenge!"

Blake sighed and shook her head. Sun was a dumbass for waking the sleeping dragon.


	2. Prank war part 2

"WERE GONNA KILL EM ALL!" Yang. Screamed in anger. The girls of team RWBY and JNPR flinched at Yang's anger.

"So you think that all the boys were in on it? How so?" Weiss asked questionably.

"First, Mike took me out on an impromptu date and that was out of the blue. Second, all of you were sparring with the rest of the guys except for Mike and?"

Ruby's eyes let up, "Sun! He wanted to get revenge on you for smashing his tail and stealing his bananas! What's the plan sis?!"

Yang smiled evilly. "I got a few things in mind and all of the boys are gonna pay!

 **(The next day)**

Mike woke up and yawned tiredly. He went to step on the ground and slipped onto his face hard.

"OW! What the fuck?!" He tried getting up again and slipped onto his back. He groaned in annoyance and noticed that his whole floor was covered in ice. His eye twitched violently and he slid to the kitchen where a note sat.

 _Sorry Yaci! You helped monkey boy and left us no choice! Just so you know, there's a shit load more coming! Love yang. Ps I ate all your bacon! Hahaha!_

Mike opened the fridge and sure enough there was no bacon. He gripped the freezer door so hard it came off its hinges. "You just woke the sleeping bear Yang!"

 **(JNPR dorm)**

Jaune woke up feeling good. He went to sit up but couldn't. He tried once more and saw that Ren was in the same situation. Metal chains were wrapped around their beds and both Pyrrha and Nora were sitting at the edge of their beds with teasing smiles.

"Sorry renny! Jauney! But you shouldn't have helped Sun!" The two redheads pulled out sharpie markers and the guys started to thrash wildly to escape. All that could be heard was the laughter of Nora and Pyrrha.

 **(SSSN dorm)**

Sun got up with a good feeling in his step. As soon as he stepped on the floor, his feet erupted in Pain. "Ow ow! What the hell?!" He looked at the sole of his feet and both were completely covered in legos. He had legislation superglued to his feet! He looked over to see that Neptune had pink hair and paint in his face that said, _"Im Weiss's bitch!"_

Sun gritted his teeth in rage and dialed his scroll. "Mike? We gotta go bigger. We just found ourselves in a prank war!"

"We need to get back at those girls!" Sun said with a vengeance. "Shouldn't we stop? I don't want this to get out of hand." Jaune spoke with drawings all over his face. Ren nodded as well and had Nora + Ren 4 life on his forehead.

"NO!" Mike screamed and smashed his fist down on the table. "Yang stole all my bacon. I'm getting payback! She wants a war? Then she'll get a war! Here's what we're gonna do!"

 **(Next day, RWBY dorm)**

Ruby woke up like she usually did and reached under her pillow to get some early morning cookies in. Her hand gripped the package and she stuffed a cookie in her mouth in one bite. Ruby's eyes went wide and she spit it out. Her chocolate chip cookies weren't chocolate. They were...raisin!

Weiss woke up feeling something slimey in her bed. She threw off her covers and the entire bed was covered in snails and whip cream.

Blake woke up for some reading and found all her smut books missing. Her eyes went wide and there was a note

 _Sorry babe! You made me do this! I taped on all your books "property of Blake Belladona!" So if you want em back, you'll have to admit that you read smut! Love, Sun._

Blake was seething in anger and embarrassment when she heard Yang scream. YOUR DEAD MONKEY BOY! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!" She was covered in maple syrup as she got out of the shower.

 **(JNPR)**

Pyrrha didn't want to prank Jaune but Yang gave her no choice and it's come to bite her back. She was now tied down with a smiling Jaune on top of her. "Now it's my turn Pyr." He brought out a sharpie of his own and had hard to remove make up in the other hand. Ren was doing the same to Nora and the two girls shivered in fear.

 **(Lunchroom)**

All the guys were high fiving one another and eating a large lunch. "Great job men! Now those girls will think twice before they prank us ag-" A pie was thrown right into Sun's face and the group turned around to see an irate group of their girlfriends and Ruby. Pyrrha and Nora looked like clowns with all the makeup on their faces, Blake was red with embarrassment and had all of her books with her, Weiss still had a few slugs on her body, Ruby was mad she didn't get her cookies and Yang had clumps of hair sticking together.

"It's time to settle this boys! Once and for all!" Yang screamed and charged at the guys. They all sprang to action and armed themselves with food.

"LETS GET EM MEN! WINNER TAKE ALL AND GETS TO BE ON TOP FOR A MONTH! Mike yelled and Yang yelled back, "DEAL!

The two sides clashed in a sea of food. Mike was armed with a whole pig somehow and was swinging it at Yang who was armed with turkeys. Jaune was using a bread loaf against Pyrrha and she was using the same. Sun was chucking bananas at Blake who was using a tray to block the oncoming fire. Ren was stabbiing celery at Nora who was throwing watermelons at him. Weiss found a swordfish and was trying to skewer Neptune, who was armed with a cabob. Ruby was sprinting around throwing cookies like ninja stars at any guy that was in her sight.

"AAAAHHHH!" Neptune screamed as he was sent through a pillar by Weiss. Sun sprinted over to him and held him tight. He had tomato juice all over him and he was fading, "Sun? I hurt Sun." he said weakly, "Stay with me man! We'll get you through this!" Sun said with sorrow. Neptune shook his head, "Tell my mom and pa that I love em! And and..." He was gone. Sun stood up and screamed, "NOOOOO." He leaped into the air and tore off a flagpole. He charged at Weiss with fury and smashed her into a wall. She looked at him weakly and he spoke, "My name is Sun Wukong, you killed my partner, prepare to die!" He roared and began fighting Weiss.

Mike looked to see that Neptune was down and knew they had to even the odds. He jumped away from Yang and landed in front of Ruby. She gasped as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in for huge kiss. Ruby's mind was going crazy and he broke away. Ruby fell to the ground broken and muttering that she got a kiss from Mike. He looked at Yang with a shit eating grin and she screamed at him, "You just took my little sisters kiss virginity! You bastard! Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" She leaped toward Mike and he met her halfway with pig in hand.

Ren was having trouble dealing with Nora and knew there was only one way to get her to stop, "NORA! If you stop fighting me, I'll get you a sloth!" Nora stopped immediately and squealed, "Yes yes yes yes yes! I'll stop Renny! I'm gonna name it fluffy face!" She gripped Ren in a tight hug and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Jaune and Pyrrha were neck and neck. Neither were willing to give in and Jaune smirked at his girlfriend, "Y'know, I think that you should cosplay some of my characters in my video games when we have sex Pyr. It'd be real hot. I'll do the same if you'd like."

Pyrrha was red as a tomato and fought on, "I might consider it if you yield!" She ordered and was about to slash him again when a voice roared. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked to see an irate Goodwitch that looked madder than the last time a food fight happened. "Fuck this I'm out!" Mike yelled and crashed through a window. Everyone gulped in fear and feared the worst.

* * *

"No more food fights or prank wars! I will not clean up another mess! Is that clear?!" Glynda yelled, The guys and girls nodded as Glynda walked away,

"I wonder where Mike ran off to." Jaune openly spoke for everyone who was wondering the same thing.

* * *

Mike was at a butcher shop buying bacon and he snickered to himself, "Now I got all the bacon I need and this new dust that old guy sold me! I forget the name though and the label fell of. Eh, whatever!" He walked away but unbeknownst to him, the tag was a few feet behind where he was standing and it read, "Pheromone dust.


End file.
